pm_universefandomcom-20200216-history
Pm58790
pm58790 (stylized as PM58790, P.M. for short) is a Filipino-American YouTuber. He is known as a fan of Super Mario 64 machinima videos and a gamer who plays Soulcalibur, LittleBigPlanet, WWE 2K and other Nintendo games (e.g. Mario, Kirby, etc.). He runs a gaming channel since early 2010s. Appearance Super Mario 64 As a Super Mario 64 (SM64) persona copy of Mario, he wears a blue long-sleeved undershirt and cap with P.M. symbol as his emblem, green overalls with yellow buttons, white gloves and purple shoes. Mii As a Mii, he has short black hair and brown eyes with a smirk on his face. For his outfit, his main color is blue, his favorite color. Soulcalibur VI In Soulcalibur VI, he is a mutating Malfested with pale skin and glowing purple eyes and veins and has messy black hair. He wears a black hood and gloves with white wraps, blue/orange robe, blue shorts, white socks and black leather loafers. Critical Finish Glimpse of Heaven and Hell: He knocks his opponent to the floor and spins behind them. He then slices them down in a traditional samurai execution as autumn leaves fall from the sky and Japanese music plays. Occasionally a Japanese kanji appears on the screen after the opponent is slashed, and he wipes his katana using his hand. Critical Edge Manji Virtue and Influence (Soulcalibur V): Draws both swords while entering the Indian Stance, and spins towards his opponent. If the low attack hits, he rises from the ground while he is still in the Indian Stance and slams the butt of both of his swords together, creating a blinding light in front of him while an aura forms behind him that forces his opponent to cover their eyes and fall back first into the ground. Deep Scar (Soulcalibur VI): He knocks the opponent in the air. He would then grinds his sword to the right, sending the falling enemy to the air once more. Charging his sword with the remnants of Soul Edge's power on his body, he spins clockwise and strike the opponent with both his sword and the flames created by the cursed sword's power. Performing this Critical Edge two times will make the blue aura of Nightmare's mutated arm appear. Pokémon The first Pokémon game he played is Pokémon Sapphire for Game Boy Advance, back in 2003. Here are the Pokémon he has in the following: Appearances Game Appearances * Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire - as Brendan * Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour - as Neil (via transfer) * Pokémon Colosseum - as Brendan * Mario Golf: Advance Tour - as Neil * Wii Sports - as a Mii * Wii Play - as a Mii * Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games - as a Mii * Wii Fit - as a Mii * Mario Kart Wii - as a Mii * LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures * Soulcalibur IV * Wii Music - as a Mii * Wii Sports Resort - as a Mii * Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games - as a Mii * LEGO Rock Band * LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues * Wii Party - as a Mii * Soulcalibur V * Turbo Dismount * Soulcalibur VI Animated Appearances * Chimpanzee riding on a Segway (5 NEWCOMERS!) * Super Powers in a Nutshell * The Tricking Treater * P.M.'s Christmas Party * ''Crown Jewel'' * ''Splatoon: Fallout'' Cameo Appearances * Nap Time with Sapphire Trivia * Mario and Kirby are two of his favorite Nintendo characters. While Sackboy is his favorite PlayStation character. * His favorite character from SMG4's bloopers is Tari. He stated her as a worthy opponent. * Like Geofcraze634, he uses VideoPad Video Editor via trial version. ** But he usually use various movie making software, such as iMovie, Adobe After Effects, etc. * He is known as a Pretty Cure fan. His primary favorite character is Miyuki Hoshizora aka Cure Happy. * pm58790 joins YouTube in 2011-2012, just before he uploads his first video. * His voice for every videos is Joker from Persona 5 and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate and Grøh from Soulcalibur VI, both voiced by Xander Mobus. * Spider-Man is his favorite superhero from Marvel Comics. That would explain his web-slinging abilities. ** He also have a leitmotif from 2018 Spider-Man video game for PlayStation 4, composed by John Paesano. * His current YouTube channel avatar features two main characters, Purple Monkey (on right) and Aqua (on left), which was based on Dragon Ball Kai: Original Soundtrack, featuring Goku and Vegeta during the Saiyan Saga. * His current channel logo and intro since 2017, are based on the logo of Disneytoon Studios from 2003 to 2010. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:YouTubers Category:Heroes Category:American Characters Category:Filipino Characters